The Fall
by aph-skagen
Summary: Death affects people. Changes them. Makes them look thinner, paler, colder. Tears them apart. In a few words, breaks them. Yet, sometimes, the most broken aren't these who leave, but these who stay. After all, vikings cry too. English is not my mother tongue, so if you spot any mistake, forgive me and please let me know about it !
1. Prologue : Finland's diary

**Prologue : Finland's diary**

 _February 21th_

 _Dear diary,_

 _The vacations are still going on._

 _Today we went all went to the market. The weather was beautiful and it was a very nice day !_

 _Swe-san tripped in the snow and I think he's a little mad at us for laughing so hard._

 _It has been two weeks. Denmark is still mourning._


	2. Chapter I : Departure

"Hey, hey, can you spot it ?"

"You're annoying, we can't focus."

Norway pushed away the Dane who was hiding the board from him and took a look at it.

"Here ! Flight N3155 to Stockholm, gate 4 !" claimed Finland.

Finland, Sealand, Denmark, Norway and Iceland headed towards the gate.

They had decided to pay a visit to Sweden and take a holiday with him at his home. Of course, the tall blonde wasn't aware of it. "Too much work." he had said when Finland suggested to go on vacation all together. "Well, if he won't come with us, then we'll come to him !" declared Denmark. So here they were, trying to find their way in a crowded airport.

They finally managed to reach the gate, once the usual controls before boarding passed.

"Guys ! Where are your seats ?" asked the loud blond while they were waiting for the boarding to begin. He shoved off his boarding pass, joined by the others. Iceland reluctantly removed his headphones and did the same. It appeared that Lukas, Tino and Peter were on the same row while Matthias and Emil were on another.

"Why do i have to sit next to you ?" complained the young boy. "Anyway, I'm taking the window." he anticipated, unbending.

"Hey, that's not fair !" tried to object Matthias in a wasted effort.

Once they got to their places on the plane, Tino noticed something was missing.

"Emil" he asked bending over the seats "where did you leave Mr. Puffin ?"

"Oh, I did not leave him anywhere." he answered, pointing at the males over their head.

"Don't tell me you..."

"It's okay, he has some space and there are holes. Hey, i couldn't just let him on his own at home for so long !" he added to everyone's surprise.

They got interrupted by the captain's voice greeting them. Emil didn't pay much attention to his speech and cast a glance at the person next to Denmark. It was a pretty young girl, looking sweet and calm. "I kinda feel sorry for her for having the wrong seat..." he thought, grabbing and unzipping his backpack. He took a travel pillow out of it and rested his head on it. Comfy. Until Denmark opened his damn mouth again.

"Really Ice ? You seriously brought one of these with ya ? Hey Norge, look at your bro !" he yelled, greeted with a "Be quiet !" from his friends and a discreet laugher from the girl next seat.

Emil sighed and decided to ignore him. The trip promised to be lengthy...


	3. Chapter II : Flying

The plane had taken off. Denmark cast a glance around him at his friends. Emil had put on his headphones and closed his eyes. Finland and Sealand were playing a travel game and waved at him when they noticed he was watching. Norway was already sleeping, his chest lifting up and down as he breathed regularly. The Dane smiled and sank back into his seat.

"Erm... excuse me." asked a little voice.

The blond turned his head towards the young woman next seat.

"Oh, hello there !" he said smiling at her.

The girl blushed a little and continued.

"I am sorry, but i heard you calling your friend Norge, so i was wondering... Is he norwegian ?

Oh ! Well, yes, he is. Why do you ask ?

I am norwegian myself, but it has been quite long since i came back there. It's always nice to see a fellow countryman." laughed the girl.

"By the way, his name is Lukas ! The man next to him is Tino, the little boy is Peter. The sleepy emo teen you can spot on my right is Emil.

I'm not sleeping and i'm not emo, so fuck off Dane." replied Iceland without even bothering opening his eyes.

"As for me" pursued the man as if he hadn't heard anything, "the name's Matthias. What about you ?" he wondered with a charming smile.

He hadn't noticed that Norway had waken up and was witnessing his flirt with a disapproval glare. He slipped his hand between two seats and pinched the Dane's arm as hard as he could, causing Matthias to give a little cry of pain.

"The hell was that for ?!" yelled the one who used to be a viking, rubbing his painful arm. "And weren't you asleep ?"

Lukas laid back in his seat, smirking.

"You know perfectly why, Matthias." he simply stated before he grabbed a book and ignored the blond.

«Oh man... sometimes i just don't understand you» complained Denmark. He spent the rest of the flight sleeping - or at least trying to, when Iceland wasn't deliberately kicking him. Obviously, the girl got scared of Norway and didn't speak another word.


End file.
